We seek to understand the psychological and biopsychological aspects of normal and pathological aging in terms of attention and attentional processes. We are also concerned with applying that knowledge to develop strategies for improving attentional and cognitive functioning. This year we report on longitudinal changes in spontaneous shifts of attention from external stimuli to the contents of consciousness derived from retrospective reports taken six to eight years apart. In a sample of 93 women and 169 men, initially 24-71 years old, we found for all ages equivalent decreases in the likelihood of spontaneous shifts. These results are consistent with cross-sectional age differences reported previously. Spontaneous shifts may require that there be attractive thoughts in consciousness. Fewer thoughts breaking into consciousness may provide fewer opportunities for spontaneous shifts of attention to them. We have previously reported that involuntary attentional shifts to internal stimuli were more frequent in adults who were hyperactive as children and less frequent with deeper levels of depression. Together, these outcomes are consistent with the view that involuntary shifts of attention to internal mental events may be driven by the level of thought production in the brain.